


But in the Morning I'll Be Gone

by Bae_Wyatt



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, banging in the ring, the governor of colorado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_Wyatt/pseuds/Bae_Wyatt
Summary: “Sorry, I just- for a moment I thought…”“That I swing that way?”Dean Ambrose gets high and bangs the governor of Colorado. Yes really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkidurga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkidurga/gifts).



> Written for enkidurga. Happy birthday woman of specific tastes. Check out her fics they're fantastic.

“Excellent match tonight, Dean.” A voice came out, soft, and yet with a hint of sliminess that only a politician could muster. Dean turned to face none other then the governor of Colorado himself. He couldn't help but be humbled by the politician’s presence. That’s where Smackdown was taping tonight, Colorado. Denver, he believed more specifically. He never paid attention to small details.

“Governor.” he acknowledged.

“I’m glad to see you backstage. I fucking hate Seth Rollins, but I’m a huge fan of you, Dean Ambrose.” 

Dean beamed because he too hated Seth Rollins. “Don’t know a man who doesn’t feel the same way. You, know, he has way more fans then he deserves.”

“I’ve never liked him.” The governor spat, venom in his voice “You always deserved the spotlight Dean. Sometimes I feel like Smackdown takes advantage of you.”

The statement was bold, and the governor only realized how forward he was being in front of Dean after the words left his mouth. He blushed, and Dean could tell from the embarrassment on his face that he had just realized his manners. But there was something about the forwardness that struck him in a way that made him want to know more about the man who had just started his second term, his second chance.   
Dean never liked manners anyway. 

The connection with the democrat was instant, and Dean knew in that moment he had to get to know the man just over twice his age better. In a matter of hours Dean would be off to the next city, the next crowded stadium. Time was a luxury he did not have. Without hesitation, Dean leaned in close to the governor, his lips just grazing his ear.

“I’ve heard you have high approval ratings.” Dean whispered seductively, and he could swear he felt the government official shudder at the sensation of unwashed man musk hitting his nose. He should have hit the showers before this, but there was no time for that now. He had to get down to business.   
“Let’s blaze it.”

-

And that was how Dean Ambrose and the governor of Colorado found themselves, hours after the arena had closed for the night, out back by the VIP parking area, toked up on Colorado’s finest fuera-kush.

“Converting a dumpster really isn’t as difficult as most tutorials say. Many already have wheels to begin with so you just need to incorporate a steering mechanism to one of the sides and you’re good to go.” Dean told the governor, who was listening intently to Dean’s tales of traveling across the country.

“And you don’t even need gas to ride it?” the governor whispered. As time had gone on, he had slowly begun to lean on Dean’s shoulder, and to his amazement, the celebrity madman had not made a move to push him back.

“As long as you push it fast enough you get a good head start. Once I find a downhill ramp or similar I just hop in and start steering.”

“Impressive. I’ve always been told wrestlers are vapid and unthinking, but you’re quite the engineer, Dean Ambrose.”

“You’re clearly thinking of Seth.” Dean sneered, but the two began to laugh off their high asses.

“Of course he’s an idiot, fitting outdated stereotypes like that.” The governor laughed. “Even his look is overused. How many wrestlers with a beard and somewhat curled shoulder-length hair have their been?”

“Too damn many.” Dean said as he bit into one of the governor’s complimentary pot brownies, which, as governor of Colorado, he had on hand for all emergency occasions.

“That’s what I like about you Dean, you’re not a stereotype. You’re one of the most creative men in the business, inside the ring and out.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, finishing his brownie. “You know, not many people spend their time stroking my ego, most not government officials of your stature.” He gazed into the governor’s eyes, watching for his reaction. He was blushing at the intense stare of Dean’s hazy high red eyes. That, combined with the fact that they were basically cuddling now, had the two of them feeling incredibly close, calm… sensual.

It was a perfect moment in a not so perfect life, Dean thought.

“Tell me governor, what kind of rumors do you hear about us superstars?” Dean asked coyly. It was time to steer the conversation in a direction he could spawn a proposition from. “I’m curious what the fans hear.” 

The governor hummed thoughtfully, curling himself closer to Dean. 

“There is a rumor that The Miz landed himself a Marvel movie contract…” He guesses. Dean shakes his head.

“False. He’d have bragged all night about it if it happened, and he’s too piss poor of an actor to ever get an audition.” Dean sneered.

“Uh, Rusev fakes his accent?” the elected official tries.

“Half true, he likes to overdo it on camera.”

“I heard Erick Rowan and Luke Harper are actually married. With kids.” The politician looks to Dean curiously; this was a rumor that truly needed addressing.

“Surprisingly, true.” Dean says matter-of-factly. “Bray too.”

“To think even swamp men can find love…” the governor said, his voice trailing off. Something else was on his mind. “I, ah…”

“Yes governor?” Dean asked, gazing into eyes of the Quaker man.

“This may sound weird but,” the man averted his eyes from Dean, blushing slightly. “I heard that Seth Rollins has a small dick.”

Dean nodded. “He does.”

The thirty-sixth governor of the state looked back up, balking at Dean. “You mean you’re-“

“What? No his nudes got leaked online months ago. Everyone saw them he’s just that much of an idiot.”

“Oh.” The governor’s face softened, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. “Sorry, I just- for a moment I thought… thought…”

“That I swing that way?”

The democrat blushed. “My new marriage is open. I divorced my last wife because she didn’t care for the swinger lifestyle you see. Oh, Dean.” He sighed. “I’ve always admired you, and when I heard Smackdown was coming to Denver, well, I got hopeful. I hoped-“

Dean kisses him, and the Pennsylvania native stops mid-sentence as he melts in delight of chapped lips scraping against his. Dean nibbles his lower lip, making the governor part his mouth open and allow Dean’s tongue to slide inside. The taste of brownies and hash, with a light taint of apples hit his own tongue. He returned the gesture, and for a moment the two were locked together, like piss to a public toilet seat in an Atlantic City bathroom. When they finally break apart, Dean is looking hungrily into the elder man’s eyes.

“Don’t hope. Just do it.”

-

The governor’s influence helps them get waved by security back into the now empty arena. He exchanges a couple of his best brownies to a lurking lights technician to help them set the mood. The ring won’t be packed up until tomorrow, and the two quickly come up with an idea on how to proceed.

The governor waits inside the ring nervously. Dean had been gone for several minutes, and he was starting to worry he had been forgotten. Was it all just some kind of joke? Did Dean just like to mess with his fans, make them feel special before leaving them alone and wanting? Did he just want him for his marijuana? Maybe he should just go home, get back to his wife who was no doubt waiting for him.

By the ringside, he noticed that someone had tragically left one of the complementary photos of Chyna that had been given out that night behind. He found a wad of gum under a seat and used it to hang the photo up on the turnbuckle. It was the least he could do.

Suddenly, a tremendous sounds like the revving of an engine filled the entire arena. Music began blasting around him, Dean’s music! He looked to the entry stage, where Dean’s entrance video was now playing, and, as he suspected, his soon to be one night stand stood before him. Dean was doing his entrance, just for him! The governor felt his cheeks flush as he realized the Dean was wearing nothing but… nothing. Dean Ambrose was sauntering his way, at a slow, seductive pace, in the full nude. The governor couldn't help himself, his eyes trailed down between Dean’s legs.

There sure was a dick there all right. 

Dean stepped into the ring, that smug, hungry – in spite of the half dozen brownies he had eaten – look in his eyes. 

“Oh Dean.” The governor sighed, stepping toward Dean. The two bodies drew close to each other, and strong arms found the soft ones of the suited man. 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Dean smiled. His entrance music began fading out, and the lights that had been illuminating the room were cut off, save for a few shining down directly onto the ring.

“All attention on you governor, though I’m sure a man of your status is used to that.”

“I-“ the democrat’s words were cut off abruptly as Dean crashed his mouth passionlessly against his own. There was only lust in his breath, no true affection. The governor accepted that. A drifter like Dean couldn’t afford to get attached.

Nor could he afford to loose time. Dean’s hands found the politician’s tie and tugged it loose, lowering his head down to Dean’s neck in the process. The elected official pressed his lips against Dean’s throat, and was delighted when the superstar gasped in response. It was wrong, the way he bit and sucked at Dean in a way that was sure to leave a mark. He was a public face, not able to afford hickeys he couldn't hide. People would talk. But that thought only encouraged him to continue. He wanted to watch next week’s Smackdown and be able to make out a symbol of their encounter. Something everyone could see but only he would truly understand and appreciate.

Somehow in the time his mind had spent drifting to that future fantasy, Dean had managed to strip him of his top, and was quickly ridding of his belt as well.  
Dean made quick work of the last of his clothing, sighing happily all the way as the governor continued to playing with his throat. His hands wandered across the governor’s torso, his skin sagging slightly with age, but not enough to diminish the older mans beauty. He trailed a hand testingly down to his ass, squeezing hard.

The governor finally broke away, gasping in response as Dean continued to play with his body. He could feel himself begin to harden under the rough hands of the baby face in front of him.

“Dean.” He whispered.

“Governor.” Dean continued to play with the governor’s ass, pull him closer. Their bodies were now pressed tightly against each other; each could feel the hard length of the other rubbing together.

“Dean,” he sighed again.

“Yes?”

“Do your dirty deeds to me.”

Dean licked his lips excitedly, his expression just dripping with arousal. No longer hesitating, he grabbed the governor and tucked him under his arm in a tight headlock, and fell forward, landing the governor face first into the mat. From that point on the night became one of total nonstop sex. Hands wandered without restraint, grabbing flesh, pressing into each other. Dicks were sucked. Holes were filled. Pins lasted longer the usual dramatized three seconds. There was no referee to tell hem when they had to let go. The night became of a blur of pleasure for the two of them, but, as with all good things in life, it wasn't meant to last. 

-

It was no longer late at night, but early morning. Thanks to the power of Viagra the older man was able to keep up with Dean’s stamina the whole night through, but those ten minute breaks between rounds had an affect on him. Whenever they had finished, the two were able to lay back and simply be in each other’s presence. And all the Colorado Commander could think about was Dean, the taste of him, his devilish personality, his unhinged spirit. It was a level of wildness that he, as the political leader of his state, would never have. And he found himself desiring more then anything, he thought during the third time that night riding Dean’s dick, how he wished to ride the high that was Dean’s soul instead. Sure he always had hash, but that didn’t make him feel nearly as euphoric as being with Dean. 

6:09am. He looked to Dean, who was looking just as exhausted as he was from their endless hours of pleasure. Dean looked back, a tired expression on his face.

“Clean up’s gonna come by soon.” He grunted, pushing himself up. “We better get going.”

Almost automatically, the governor’s hand reaches out and grabs Dean by the wrist, pulling him back next to him.

“Come home with me Dean. Just for a day. You have a week before your next taping.” He looks Dean in the eyes, and sees what he knew Dean would never admit to be a sorrowful expression.

“I need to hit the road. You need to get back to your wife, take care of your state. Colorado needs you.” 

His words are telling him no, but he doesn’t pull away from the governors soft hold on him.

“To hell with them all Dean. We’re just the weed state and everyone knows it. No one will notice if I skip out on just one day.” He pulls Dean into his arms, and still the superstar doesn’t move away. 

“Stay with me Dean. We can blaze for days.”

Dean sighs sadly. “You think I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing?”

“Game? Dean, this isn’t a game, I just want you-“

“Me? Or my body? Which one is it governor?” Dean accused, certain that the political official had no interest beyond the moment they had together.

“I want you Dean. All of you. Body and soul. I told you when we met, didn’t I? How long I’ve been a fan of you? We’ve only known each other for a night, but I’ve admired you from afar and I know how I feel. I want every inch of you Dean, and I’ll give you the world if you’d only stay for one day.”

Dean was silent, still. The governor regretted his words. He had gone to far in his confession, and yet, Dean still would not turn away from him. He was looking down, shy, sad.

“I can’t.” he said finally, hurt in his voice. “I live in a dumpster. How can I learn to love?”

The governor smiled softly, lifting Dean’s head by the chin to look him in the eye.

“One step at a time. I’ll teach you. Come home with me.”

Dean blushes. “Governor, I- I have to go. I’m not meant for the soft life. I’ve taken literal weed whackers to the face. What kind of guy even agrees to that?”

The governor kissed him, gently. “Your past doesn’t define you, Dean. Stay with me. Let me show you how to love.”

He kisses him again, giving Dean a moment to think. He presses his forehead against Dean’s, and stays quiet as the younger man mulls over his offer of affection.

“… Okay.”

He takes Dean home, and they’re both so exhausted that all they can do is crash in his bed wordlessly. The governor takes Dean into his arms, and his heart warms when he finds Dean willfully embracing him in turn. His wife, just waking up, smiles at her husband’s return, happy to see he had a successful night. As the two drift off to sleep she resolves to save the details of her own encounter until he woke up. 

-

When he wakes up, it’s noon and his bed is empty. No surprise. Truth be told he hadn’t expected Dean to stay. He was too wild, too free. There was no keeping his beloved babyface forever. 

As he got up he noticed something on his nightstand. Paper. He reached out to investigate. It was a photo of Chyna, not just any, but the one from that night, the gum was still stuck on the back. There was what appeared to be a stain of applesauce smudged in the corner.

No note, not even a sentence scribbled on the back. And yet he still wasn’t surprised. He couldn’t expect any more from a man like Dean.

He goes into town and buys a frame for the photo. Puts it up when he gets back home. And next week as his family settles in for another thrilling episode of Smackdown, it’s only him who fully appreciates the telltale bruises on Dean’s neck.


End file.
